1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electronic weighing scales and more particularly to load cells using strain gage sensing elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic weighing scales using strain gage type load cells are well established as documented in Ruge's U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,480 and in Laimins' U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,595.
Wernimont's U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,640 teaches the concept of using four (4) load cells, each with a single strain gage and also teaches a method of mechanically matching the output of the four (4) strain gages by using variable moment load cells in a weighing platform.